fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavis Vermillion
Mavis Vermilion was the first master and the founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mavis has very long wavy hair, blank eyes, and a slight, child-like build. She wears a frilly layered robe and appears to have wing-like protrusions around her ears. History Mavis may be called the mother of Fairy Tail. She is the founder of Fairy Tail and is the first guild master, which she later gave into the hands of PurehitoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3, her successor. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Locating Mavis's grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and Cana Alberona is the first to reach her grave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3 As Cana stands before the grave, a card in her bag suddenly glows, the Help Lucy Card, a card that will only glow if her partner, Lucy Heartfilia, is in trouble. Seeing the card and remembering what she had done to Lucy, Cana begins to cry, realizing that she betrayed her friend and guild by putting the S-Class exam first. Determined to rescue her friends, Cana approaches the grave and asks Mavis to lend her the power to protect her guild, saying that she loves her guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana and lends her the power to use one of the three great fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Later, Acnologia, summoned by Zeref, arrived at the island and began to fight the members of Mavis's guild. Mavis, using her Ethereal abilities to create a body for herself, watches her guild members fight from afar and uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere, when Acnologia tried to use its roar to destroy the island and everyone on it. Although Mavis saved everyone, the use of Fairy Sphere caused them to be trapped in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 X791 arc Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild, appears. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere: Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic. However, it seals everyone inside the sphere into a frozen state in which they cannot age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon Roar attack. Fairy Law: Fairy Law (妖精の法律 (フェアリーロウ) Yōsei no Hōritsu (Fearī Rō)) is a Spell that is distinct to the Fairy Tail Guild. It is one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's spirit, and he/she can not lie to this Magic. It is considered a very powerful Magic and is one of the rare legendary spells, and also one of the three great Fairy Magics. The spell's strength was so great that it defeated Jose, a Wizard Saint, in a single blow. According to the second master of Fairy Tail, Master Purehito, Fairy Law is deterrent Magic and is meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be released whenever the Caster feels like it. Flight: Mavis can flyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 at will and she can also walk on water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 2 Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Fairy Tail members) "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 References Titles Navigation it doesn't matter if we never saw her using fairy law she created it thus it has to be apart of her magic remember that I shall delete this message in 2hours Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail members